Catus Lepus, the Tricky War Hare
by theWitchking90
Summary: A League Character i Came up with he was removed from LOL Wikia because the Admin didnt like him, very rude
1. Chapter 1

Catus Lepus, the Tricky War Hare

Lore: Catus was a regular hare at first, Before the Rune wars. When the Rune wars Started Catus was a Victim of the Leftover Essence of magic. He quickly transformed into a humanoid rabbit, being a hare didn't know what to do so when he spoke out loud what he thought he was frightened till he learned that it was his own voice. During the years of the rune war Catus Stayed under learning everything he could he started using magic twisting the laws of space and time to his own benefit creating illusions and such. When his home was about to become a warzone he used his powers he teleported people from place to place, he blinded people with smoke, he created illusions pitting allies against each other, all the while keeping his home safe from harm. He laughed so loud when he realised that none of the clans even noticed what happened, he laughed so hard he became hysterical. When the League came to be, the summoners noticed an unusual magical presence. They tried to explore the forest the entity was hiding in but every time they crossed the threshold they ended up somewhere else. So the high summoner came in front of the forest and shouted "show yourself creature". "OH, Noticed me already huh?, took you long enough" he appeared in front of the high summoner in a puff of smoke. "So, what do you want, hmm?"

"We want you to join the Institute of war"

"Hmm and why should I do that? Why shouldn't I just kill you it would be fairly easy, sending you to the Peak of Freljords Highest Mountain with nothing but a robe to keep you warm, you would die in seconds, wouldn't you?"

The High summoner was shocked at what he said and he said it with a cool calm voice like he had done it before, he actually believed what he was saying till the Bunny Laughed so hard his face was red

"Hahahaha… you should've seen your face so terrified hahahahaha…."

"So are you going to join?"

"Of course I will I have nothing better to do since the Rune wars ended"

Skills:

Passive (Innate): Uppear- He has a chance to summon an Anvil on top of an enemy, it falls down and stuns and damages the enemy. He then gains a buff called "Hysterical Laughter", this buff gives additional effects to his active abilities. He also has a chance to have flowers come out of the wand. He gains a Debuff called "Not funny". During the Debuff he is slowed and his skills currently on cool down will have the cool down double its current value

Slow: 60% - 3% every level Bonus damage: 100 +10 per level

Buff/Debuff duration: 2 sec +0.5 sec every level Stun: 2 seconds

Chance of buff/Debuff: 10% + 09% every level

Q Active: Hat trick- He drops a magic hat on top of a target, taps the hat with his wand. The target is teleported directly to their respective base. During Hysterical Laughter, A Puff of smoke is released when the hat is lifted. The smoke Blinds and poisons enemies near the area of teleportation. "Hysterical Laughter" is then renewed.

Cool down: 55/45/35/25/15

Manacost: 250/200/150/100/50

Magic Damage per second: 6/12/18/24/30 (+10%AP)

Total Magic Damage over Time: 48/72/96/120/168(+40%AP)

W Active: Mischievous Mayhem-He creates a smokescreen turning all his allies invisible inside the smoke, During Hysterical Laughter Enemies inside the smoke will start attacking each other and per attack done by their own ally hysterical laughter's duration increases.

Duration: 8 seconds

Cool Down: 20 Seconds

AOE: 400-radius

Manacost: 225/200/175/150/125

E Active: Tricky Switch: He switches places with a Target in range of the skill; During Hysterical Laughter He can switch with any target on the Map.

Cool down: 50/55/45/40/35

Manacost: 275/225/175/125/75

Finale: Portal Holes: 1st activation - He creates 2 portals one in front of him and one where the pointer is at, if pointer is on minimap the location on the minimap is where the portal will be

2nd activation – Closes Both Portals

Cool down: 30/25/20/15/10


	2. Catus Lepus 20

Skills:

Passive (Innate): Uppear- A mark could appear above an enemy,called Mark of Catus,if Catus attacks it, it could drop an anvil on top of the enemy and he would gain a buff called "Hysterical Laughter" that adds additional effects on his skills. or Catus' wand could malfunction and shoot out out flowers, he would then gain a debuff called "Not Funny" that would double the cooldown of his skills currently on cooldown,it would also slow him down

Slow: 60% - 3% every level Bonus damage: 100 +10 per level

Buff/Debuff duration: 2 sec +0.5 sec every level Stun: 2 seconds

Chance of buff/Debuff: 10% + 0.9% every level

Q Active: Smashing Hammer-He turns his wand into a giant hammer and smashes an area stunning all inside. During Hysterical Laughter, if he hit 3 or more units he can use it again and again with no cooldown. but the damage is reduced by a percentage after every hit (Hysterical Laughter is Renewed after every hit)

Cool down: 55/45/35/25/15

Manacost: 250/200/150/100/50

Damage:100 / 145 / 190 / 235 / 280 (+ 75% AP)

AOE: 400-radius

Range:580

W Active: Mischievous Mayhem-Catus creates a smokescreen turning all his allies invisible inside the smoke and the sight of the enemies in the smoke would be limited, During Hysterical Laughter enemies would be slowed and poisoned also allies can go out of the smoke and be invisible for 5 seconds before reappearing(Hysterical laughter is extended for 2 sec for every Champion that goes in and out of the smoke)

Duration: 8 seconds

Cool Down: 20 Seconds

AOE: 400-radius

Range:615

Manacost: 225/200/175/150/125

Magic Damage per second: 6/12/18/24/30 (+10%AP)

Total Magic Damage over Time: 48/72/96/120/168(+40%AP)

E Active: Tricky Switch: He switches places with a Target in range of the skill; During Hysterical Laughter Catus releases smoke that blinds and slows enemies at both places of teleportation.(Hysterical Laughter is renewed and enemies hit will gains the mark of Catus)

Cool down: 50/55/45/40/35

Manacost: 275/225/175/125/75

Range:975

BLIND DURATION: 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5

Finale: Manhole Portals- Portals will appear all around the map. Catus and his allies can differentiate the portals for they will appear as colored dots with partners on the mini map. The enemies would not be able to differentiate them for they will appear as black dots on the mini map. During Hysterical Laughter, The enemies that take the portal will be revealed and would be slowed.(Hysterical laughter is renewed when enemy is revealed)the portals close upon reactivation of this skill.

Cool down: 30/25/20/15/10

Manacost: Unknown

Authors Notes: Reviews on my Character would be nice even if its negative i know people dont always agree on a character so want to improve him so negative reviews would also be nice


	3. Catus Lepus 30 (Skills And Statistics)

Skills:

Passive (Innate): Uppear- A mark could appear above an enemy,called Mark of Catus,if Catus attacks it, it could drop an anvil on top of the enemy stunning them in the process and he would gain a buff called "Hysterical Laughter" that adds additional effects on his skills. or Catus' wand could malfunction and shoot out out flowers, he would then gain a debuff called "Not Funny" that would refresh the cooldown of his skills currently on cooldown,it would also slow him you have Hysterical Laughter/ Not Funny, this Passive is Deactivated. (it also does additional damage)

Slow: 60% - 3% every level Bonus damage: 100 +10 per level

Buff/Debuff duration: 1.6 sec +0.3 sec every level Stun: 2 seconds

Chance of buff/Debuff: 10% + 0.9% every level

Bonus Damage: 200 dmg

Q Active: Smashing Hammer-He turns his wand into a giant hammer and smashes an area stunning all inside. During Hysterical Laughter, if he hit 3 or more units he can use it again and again with no cooldown. but the damage is reduced by a percentage after every hit (Hysterical Laughter is Renewed after every hit)

Cool down: 55/45/35/25/15 Stun: 1 sec if more than 3 units, 3 secs if below 3 units

Manacost: 250/200/150/100/50 Damage Reduction: 25/20/15/10/5 %

Damage:100 / 145 / 190 / 235 / 280 (+ 75% AP)

AOE: 250-radius

Range:550

W Active: Mischievous Mayhem-Catus throws his Hat and smokecomes out of it, turning all his allies invisible inside the smoke and the sight of the enemies in the smoke would be limited, During Hysterical Laughter enemies would be slowed and poisoned also allies can go out of the smoke and be invisible for 1 seconds before reappearing

Duration: 8 seconds

Cool Down: 30 Seconds

AOE: 200-radius

Range:615

Manacost: 225/200/175/150/125

Magic Damage per second: 6/12/18/24/30 (+10%AP)

Total Magic Damage over Time: 48/72/96/120/168(+40%AP)

E Active: Tricky Switch: He switches places with the first champion shot if there is no champion he switches places with any minion or monster; During Hysterical Laughter Catus releases smoke that blinds and slows enemies at both places of teleportation.

Cool down: 50/55/45/40/35

Manacost: 275/225/175/125/75

Range:975

BLIND DURATION: 1 sec

Finale: Manhole Portals - Catus opens a portal near all his allies and any one can use these portals to instantly come to his aid. The portals last for 10 seconds and instantly close after those ten seconds or if a champion uses them . During Hysterical Laughter he can summon two allies instead of one. If two allies use the portals Hysterical Laughter is consumed. and if an enemy would use the portal they will find themselves to the closest tower to their location. Catus can't use the portals himself.

Cool down: 90/75/60

Manacost: 100

Statistics

STATISTICS

HEALTH - 450 (+90)

ATTACK DAMAGE - 55 (+3)

HEALTH REGEN. - 9.0 (+0.9)

ATTACK SPEED - 0.7 (+3%)

MANA - 235 (+40)

ARMOR - 18 (+3)

MANA REGEN. - 8.0 (+0.9)

MAGIC RES. - 30 (+2)

RANGE - 530

- 350

Authors Notes: Reviews on my Character would be nice even if its negative i know people dont always agree on a character so want to improve him so negative reviews would also be nice


	4. Catus Lepus 31 (Skills And Statistics)

**Author's Notes**

**So "Nobody" i just want to say im not removing any of the skills**

**For the Q i Respect what your Saying About it i didn't think it though**

**For the W he has no real damage potential execpt for the Q this is for harassing and just check the stats later you'll see why he will be aloud to keep it**

**For the E Urgot's Ult has Channeling which also immobilizes the enemy which makes them useless by the way and his ss is targetting. My Darling Catus does not channel and its a skill shot so it has less chances of actually hitting the champion.**

**for the R I Actually Changed it what it originally did was summon Portals all over the field and both enemies and allies can use it and it would be a total mystery for the enemy but not for catus and his allies but it was confusing to some of the readers so i changed it to the suggestion of the reviewer so if you have any suggestions with a finale on portals or cartoons please siggest mister Smart-ass :))**

**for the passive I'm Created the debuff because i thought it would balance this passive sorry it didn't work**

**And "Nobody" create an account for goodness sake's i want to ask questions but i can't contact you**

Skills:

Passive (Innate): Uppear- Catus gains a buff if he is able to attack with a skill without being seen, what the buff could do is drop an anvil on top of the enemy and he would gain a buff called "Hysterical Laughter" that adds additional effects on his skills. (it also does additional damage)

Bonus damage: 100 +10 per level

Buff/duration: 1.6 sec +0.3 sec every level s

Chance of buff/: 10% + 0.9% every level

Bonus Damage: 200 dmg

Q Active: Smashing Hammer-He turns his wand into a giant hammer and smashes an area stunning all inside. During Hysterical Laughter, if he hit 3 or more units he can use it again and again with a 3 sec cooldown but the damage is reduced by a percentage after every hit and slow is inflicted after the first strike and only the center is a stun after the first strike (Hysterical Laughter is Renewed after every hit)

Cool down: 25/45/65/85/105 Stun: 1 sec

Manacost:50/100/150/200/250 Damage Reduction: 25/20/15/10/5 %

Damage:100 / 145 / 190 / 235 / 280 (+ 75% AP)

AOE: 250-radius

Range:550

W Active: Mischievous Mayhem-Catus throws his Hat and smokecomes out of it, turning all his allies invisible inside the smoke and the sight of the enemies in the smoke would be limited, During Hysterical Laughter enemies would be slowed and poisoned also allies can go out of the smoke and be invisible for 0.5 seconds before reappearing

Duration: 8 seconds

Cool Down: 30 Seconds

AOE: 200-radius

Range:615

Manacost: 225/200/175/150/125

Magic Damage per second: 6/12/18/24/30 (+10%AP)

Total Magic Damage over Time: 48/72/96/120/168(+40%AP)

E Active: Tricky Switch(Skill Shot): He switches places with the first champion shot if there is no champion he switches places with any minion or monster; During Hysterical Laughter Catus releases smoke that blinds and slows enemies at both places of teleportation.

Cool down: 50/55/45/40/35

Manacost: 75/125/175/225/275

Range:975

BLIND DURATION: 1 sec

Finale: Manhole Portals - Catus opens a portal near all his allies and any one can use these portals to instantly come to his aid. The portals last for 10 seconds and instantly close after those ten seconds or if a champion uses them . During Hysterical Laughter he can summon two allies instead of one. If two allies use the portals Hysterical Laughter is consumed. and if an enemy would use the portal they will find themselves to the closest tower to their location. Catus can't use the portals himself.

Cool down: 90/75/60

Manacost: 100

Statistics

STATISTICS

HEALTH - 300 (+40)

ATTACK DAMAGE - 55 (+3)

HEALTH REGEN. - 9.0 (+0.7)

ATTACK SPEED - 0.6 (+1.25%)

MANA - 235 (+40)

ARMOR - 10 (+3)

MANA REGEN. - 8.0 (+0.7)

MAGIC RES. - 20 (+0.4)

RANGE - 530

Movement Speed- 380

Authors Notes: Reviews on my Character would be nice even if its negative i know people dont always agree on a character so want to improve him so negative reviews would also be nice


	5. Catus Lepus 40

Skills:

Passive (Innate): Uppear- Catus gains a buff if he is able to attack with a skill without being seen, what the buff could do is drop an anvil on top of the enemy and he would gain a buff called "Hysterical Laughter" that adds additional effects on his skills. (it also does additional damage)

Bonus damage: 100 +10 per level

Buff/duration: 1.6 sec +0.3 sec every level s

Chance of buff/: 10% + 0.9% every level

Bonus Damage: 200 dmg

Q Active: Smashing Hammer-He turns his wand into a giant hammer and smashes an area stunning all inside. During Hysterical Laughter, if he hit 3 or more units he can use it again and again with a 3 sec cooldown but the damage is reduced by a percentage after every hit and slow is inflicted after the first strike and only the center is a stun after the first strike (Hysterical Laughter is Renewed after every hit)

Cool down: 15/20/25/30/35 Stun: 1 sec

Manacost:25/50/75/100/125 Damage Reduction: 25/20/15/10/5 %

Damage:60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 (+ 75% AP)

AOE: 250-radius

Range:550

W Active: Mischievous Mayhem-Catus throws his Hat and smokecomes out of it, turning all his allies invisible inside the smoke, During Hysterical Laughter enemies would be slowed and poisoned also allies can go out of the smoke and be invisible for 1 seconds before reappearing ot after they used a skill

Duration: 8 seconds

Cool Down: 30 Seconds

AOE: 200-radius

Range:615

Manacost: 115/130/145/160/175

Magic Damage per second: 6/12/18/24/30 (+10%AP)

Total Magic Damage over Time: 48/72/96/120/168(+40%AP)

E Active: Tricky Switch(Skill Shot): He switches places with the first champion shot if there is no champion he switches places with any minion or monster; During Hysterical Laughter Catus releases smoke that blinds and slows enemies at both places of teleportation.

Cool down: 55/45/35/25/15

Manacost: 100/85/70/55/40

Range:500

BLIND DURATION: 1 sec

Finale: On All Fours - Catus Reverts back to using 4 legs instead of 2 legs, he gains a percentage of movement speed based on his current movement speed. During Hysterical Laughter he gains a set amount of movement speed per level and it won't break after spell usage but has a set amount of time which after usage will consume Hysterical Laughter

MS Percentage Gain = 20|40|60 %

Set amount = 20|40|60

Time = 10|15|20

Manacost = 100|100|100

Cooldown = 40|30|20

Statistics

STATISTICS

HEALTH - 300 (+40)

ATTACK DAMAGE - 52.66 (+3)

HEALTH REGEN. - 9.0 (+0.7)

ATTACK SPEED - 0.625 (+1.36%)

MANA - 235 (+40)

ARMOR - 10 (+3)

MANA REGEN. - 8.0 (+0.7)

MAGIC RES. - 30

RANGE - 530

Movement Speed- 335

Authors Notes: Reviews on my Character would be nice even if its negative i know people dont always agree on a character so want to improve him so negative reviews would also be nice


	6. Catus Lepus 41

Skills:

Passive (Innate): Uppear- Catus gains a buff if he is able to attack with a skill without being seen, what the buff could do is drop an anvil on top of the enemy and he would gain a buff called "Hysterical Laughter" that adds additional effects on his skills. (it also does additional damage)

Bonus damage: 100 +10 per level

Buff/duration: 1.6 sec +0.3 sec every level s

Chance of buff/: 10% + 0.9% every level

Bonus Damage: 200 dmg

Q Active: Smashing Hammer-He turns his wand into a giant hammer and smashes an area stunning all inside. During Hysterical Laughter, if he hit 3 or more units he can use it again and again with a 3 sec cooldown but the damage is reduced by a percentage after every hit and slow is inflicted after the first strike and only the center is a stun after the first strike (Hysterical Laughter is Renewed after every hit)

Cool down: 15/20/25/30/35 Stun: 1 sec

Manacost:60/70/80/90/100 Damage Reduction: 25/20/15/10/5 %

Damage:60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 (+ 75% AP)

AOE: 250-radius

Range:550

W Active: Mischievous Mayhem-Catus throws his Hat and smokecomes out of it, turning all his allies invisible inside the smoke, During Hysterical Laughter enemies would be slowed and poisoned also allies can go out of the smoke and be invisible for 1 seconds before reappearing ot after they used a skill

Duration: 8 seconds

Cool Down: 30 Seconds

AOE: 200-radius

Range:615

Manacost: 115/130/145/160/175

Magic Damage per second: 12/18/24/30/42 (+10%AP)

Total Magic Damage over Time: 48/72/96/120/168(+40%AP)

E Active: Tricky Switch(Skill Shot): He switches places with the first champion shot if there is no champion he switches places with any minion or monster; During Hysterical Laughter Catus releases smoke that blinds and slows enemies at both places of teleportation.

Cool down: 55/45/35/25/15 Projectile speed :About The Same as Nidalee's Spear

Manacost: 100/85/70/55/40

Range:500

BLIND DURATION: 1 sec

Finale: On All Fours - Catus Reverts back to using 4 legs instead of 2 legs, he gains a percentage of movement speed based on his current movement speed. During Hysterical Laughter he gains a set amount of movement speed per level and it won't break after spell usage but has a set amount of time which after usage will consume Hysterical Laughter

MS Percentage Gain = 20|40|60 %

Set amount = 20|40|60

Time = 10|15|20

Manacost = 100|100|100

Cooldown = 40|30|20

Statistics

STATISTICS

HEALTH - 300 (+40)

ATTACK DAMAGE - 52.66 (+3)

HEALTH REGEN. - 9.0 (+0.7)

ATTACK SPEED - 0.625 (+1.36%)

MANA - 235 (+40)

ARMOR - 10 (+3)

MANA REGEN. - 8.0 (+0.7)

MAGIC RES. - 30

RANGE - 530

Movement Speed- 335

Authors Notes: Reviews on my Character would be nice even if its negative i know people dont always agree on a character so want to improve him so negative reviews would also be nice


	7. Polls

So Im having a Pole if about continuing him or not if i dont get any votes im continuing him.


End file.
